


Your First Steps

by desertredwolf



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fate & Destiny, Gen, Gray Jedi, Jedi, Jedi Code, Poetry, The Dark Side of the Force, The Light Side of the Force, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 01:47:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7598725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desertredwolf/pseuds/desertredwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rey's journey throughout the Force Awakens in a short poem. What will her destiny be?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your First Steps

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars. All rights go to respective owners.

Once a little girl,  
Grown up a lost young woman;  
Not alone for long.

Long ago, you remembered,  
But now you are just waiting...

Adventure awaits!  
Tell yourself: I can do this.  
This is the Falcon?

Forward: A dangerous path.  
But too late, you can’t go back.

Jedi honor code:  
Legacy uncontested.  
The only right path.

One you love, gone forever;  
Vengeance raging in the night.

A pull to the Dark,  
Promising all desires.  
Listen to the Force.

Voices speaking across time,  
Of direction and promise.

Seeking a teacher,  
Know your true path lies ahead:  
A little less lost.

Bringing balance to the Force,  
By walking the line between.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N — This poem is structure like a Renga poem (except it’s not collaborative). Renga poems are structured in a repetitive haiku / couplet format. So the first stanza is three lines, with the first line having 5 syllables, the second having 7, and the third containing 5 again. The second stanza is two lines with 7 syllables each. Then it repeats until the end of the poem.
> 
> Let me know what you think! I love feedback and constructive criticism!


End file.
